A navigation sensing device detects changes in navigational state of the device using one or more sensors. In some situations sensor measurements from multiple sensors are combined to determine a navigational state of the sensing device. The navigational state of the device can be used for many different purposes, including controlling a user interface (e.g., moving a mouse cursor) and tracking movements of the navigation sensing device over time.